Love will lead you back
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: When a family crisis comes along, who will be there for Elliot and his kids? Post fault EO. Duh. Thank you to onetreefan for the title!
1. I want a new partner

A/N okay, so this is my first fanfiction to be posted. It may suck, and I will understand. But just so you know, writing wasn't my best subject

Disclaimer: I begged, Pleaded and even did a funny little dance, but they aren't mine

Chapter 1- Cragen's pov

So here I am, sitting in my office. The Gitano case has gotten to everybody, and I'm pretty sure that something will go wrong. It's just this gut feeling that I have. What's that? It's a knock at the door. I then see Olivia come in. I do believe that this case has affected her more than anybody.

"Liv, what's up?" I ask. She walks up to my desk slowly. I can tell there's a problem.

"I want a new partner," She says quietly.

I can't help but gaze at her for a while. What am I supposed to do when one of your better detectives is asking you to break up the best team you've ever had?

"A-are you sure Liv? Can yo-"

"Captain. Me and Eliott can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"  
"This, there's this problem that we have. A problem that interferes with the job."

I look at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Cap, if it wasn't for me, Ryan might just be next to Rebecca, alive. Eliott had the kid a couple of yards away from him, and he chose me. And when Gitano held him at gunpoint, I chose him. It's a choosing game that we play, and every time we make a move, some victim ends up dead or injured. I can't play this game anymore."

I watch, as Liv lets the welled up tears roll down her face. I handed her a tissue box, and she willingly took one. I have absolutely no clue what to do. If I break them apart, I will lose an amazing squad, and possibly break a friendship. But if I don't, Liv and El will be uncomfortable, and more victims will wind up dead.

"Liv, does Eliott know what you are doing?" I ask.

"No," she replies just above a whisper.

"Do you want me to tell him?" I ask quietly, while she's heading toward the door.

She looks at me with a face filled with, pain, sadness, and somehow hope. I look back. She opens the door and walks out without a word.

In all my years as the captain, I've never had to make a decision this hard

A/N oookay there is my first fan fiction chapter ever. I know it's pretty short, and probably stinks, but it's a first. There will be more E/O to come, and I'll probably write a couple ofFin and Munch relatedchapters later. I'll update ASAP. (if I don't have writers block) P.S next chapter will be Eliott's pov.

Please press that little blue button, and I will be happy!


	2. Eating with the kids and a little fight

**A/N okay everybody, it's time for chapter 2. Iwant tolet you know that This chapter will be Elliot's pov (point of view) and his thoughts will be in italics Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

ON with the fic!

Chapter 2- Eliott's pov

"Dad! Can we go yet?" Lizzie shouted.

_I groaned lightly. Now don't get me wrong, I love spending time with my kids, but there's just been a lot on my mind lately. For example, Olivia wanting a different parter. I cannot believe that I was a big enough Idiot to yell at her like that, and know she probably doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. If Liv does leave me, what will my new partner be like, what do I tell the kids? They treat Liv like the mother they've never had._

"Dad, is Olivia coming with us?" Maureen asked

_See what I mean._

"Nope," I say quietly.  
"But she always comes with us to dinner," Kathleen stated

_True. She does more activities with the kids than Kathy does_

"Yeah, but she can't come right now," I state while tying my tie.

I grab the keys and head for the car. I call out all the kids names, and we get going. Once we were all in the car I asked them,  
"What do you guys want to eat for dinner?"

They all looked at each other, and whispered to each other. Then Lizzie shot her head up.

"Italian," she answered.

I was looking around the place for an Italian restraunt. Then Dickie pointed out an Olive Garden on the next street. ( is that Italian?) so I drove by it. I ordered a table for five, and the waitor showed us to our table. He gave each of us a menu, and a basket of salty breadsticks. Lizzie didn't like her breadstick, and Dickie on the other hand ate five. When it was time to order, I decided to have spaghetti, Maureen had alfredo, Kathleen had some kind of chicken, Lizzie ordered a lasanga, and Dickie just pointed to the man at the other table and said,  
"I'll have what he's having."

It turns out that the Spaghetti was incredible, but scolding hot, and the same for the alfredo. Kathleen swallowed her chicken in one bite, Lizzie's Lasanga was bigger that her head. (We needed two doggy bags) and the stuff the guy at the other table ordered was some kind of basted fish. (Dickie does NOT like fish)

Once we were back at the house, I told all the kids to take a shower and change since they were staying with me for the night. And Maureen was heading back to her place.

"Daddy, thank you for letting us stay with you this weekend!" Dickie said getting down on his knees and bowing down to me.

Kathleen started "Yeah, we can't stand Mom's new boyfriend."

_New boyfriend?_

"They always make out in front of us, and he walks around the house in his boxers," Lizzie stated quivering in disgust.

"And he sleeps in the nude," Kathleen said.

I stare at them for a moment.

"And that's bad because?" I ask

"He sleepwalks," Lizzie commented

It didn't take me long to process this in my head.

"It gave me nightmares once," Dickie screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at that comment.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRiiiiiing!"

"Stabler," I answered.  
"El,"

_Olivia ?_

"Hey," I replied back  
"Cragen told me about your little request," I started.  
"Eliott, I'm sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen anymore," She said  
"So you want to fix that by breaking up our partnership?"

_I shouldn't have said that so loud, now the kids are staring._

"Listen Liv, I can't talk about this right now the kids are here,"

"Elliot, what the Hell is wrong? I just can't do it any more! All I asked for is a new partner!"

"A New partner! So what you're just going to throw almost ten years of beating down perps, and working together, and knowing, and saving, and loving, andlooking out for each other! Well Iguess you can just screw that! Screw it all!" I yelled and finallyhung up.

_Stabler, here you go again you idiot! You hang up on her! What the heck is wrong with you? _

I started hitting my head on the wall, and felt my kids' eyes on me.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Kathleen asked.  
"Yeah I'm okay, what makes you think I'm not okay?" I said barley screaming. I mentally kicked myself.

_What is going on El? Ugh, great. Now Olivia, **AND** your kids think you are an idiot._

**A/N Well there's chapter two. I'm gonna try my hardest to update everyday, if I can. I have about a month to gather my thoughts. (In Texas, school starts in August) There will be more Elliot/Olivia to come, and even a little bet with Fin and Munch. Plus you will see the kids do a little game of Matchmaker wink wink All to come in future chapters. Bye! **


	3. Lizzie's emergency

**A/N okay, here is chapter 3, thank you to those who reviewed! i love you guys! (Just so you know, Kevin will be based off this kid in my class that I really hate)**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf doesn't know how lucky he is, but all I own is the Doctor, and Kevin. Grrrrrrrr.**

Olivia walked through the squad room doors, looking for Eliott. She didn't want to talk to him, she wanted to avoid him. Of course they both regretted what they did; Olivia asking for a new partner, and Eliott being all kept up, but they kept going down those same roads. Olivia went to Cragen's office wondering if there was still and opening somewhere else, and Eliott was just keeping away from her, hoping he wouldn't say something stupid like he's been doing ever since Kathy left him. Every here and there Olivia would look at Eliott, but turn away whenever he flashed his head up, and vice versa. Plus, they were nervous. What if Cragen made them do another case together? Olivia doubted that he would, after seeing all that Olivia went through in the Gitano case.

"RRRRRRRRRRRiiiing!" went Eliott's cell

"Stabler," he answered into the phone.

"Hi daddy,"

"Lizzie?" He said looking at the phone.

"Liz, where are you calling from?"

"The hospital," she answered weakly.

Eliott's heart skipped a beat.

"What? Which hospital, what happened, is Dickie, or Kathleen, or  
Maureen there with you? Lizzie, who did this? How did this  
happen?" Eliott screamed and cried into the reciever.

Everybody in the squad room, including Olivia, turned to stare at him.

"Eliott what's wrong?" Cragen asked.  
Eliott felt a tear slightly wear up in his eye.

"Lizzie!" Eliott screamed.

"Daddy, Kevin did it! KEVIN!" He could hear Lizzie cry on the other line.

"Who's Kevin!" Eliott asked pounding the desk witih his fist.  
All he could hear was Lizzie crying on the other side of the line.

"Who's Kevin?" Eliott asked quietly, feeling a tear run down his cheek.

Lizzie answered weekly,"...mom's boyfriend."

Eliott felt his face heat up, and his eyes widen.

"Lizzie, is Kevin there?" Eliott asked.

"No, Maureen took me down here."

"Liz, honey, I'll be right there in a second, just do what the  
doctors tell you to do," Eliott said crying into the reciever.

"Okay, I love you daddy," Lizzie said quietly.

"I love you too," Eliott said just above a whisper.  
He Ended the call, and turned around to see all eyes were on him, and Olivia's were filled with concern.

"Lizzie's in the hospital," Eliott choked out.

Many gasps, and gapes, came from the squad room.

"Eliott, you can go see her," Cragen said.

"I will, but only on one condition," Eliott said.

"What?" Cragen asked.

"Lizzie wants Olivia to come. Can you come with me?" Eliott asked

"Why?" asked Olivia.

"Because you are the only one I know that can really communicate with Lizzie. She probably won't talk if you're not there. Please Liv," Eliott asked.  
Olivia took a deep breath,

"If you say so."  
They both walked out of the squad room and to the hospital, which was only a few blocks away. The walk was silent.

at the hospital

"Oh my goodness Lizzie," Olivia said running into the room, with

Eliott. Olivia gave her a gentle hug, and Eliott held Lizzie and kissed the top of her head. They both stepped back to look at her. She had a bump on her forehead, a scar on her neck, a black eye, and a broken nose.

"Lizzie, what happened?" Eliott asked. She started sobbing again,

"Kevin. Kevin happened. He proposed to mom. Me, Dickie, Kathleen, and Maureen didn't like it. At all. So I went upstairs. Mom asked me what I was doing and why. I said that I was packing so I could move in with you, because I didn't want to live with her and that guy. Not only would I be treated like a slave, but he wants us to change our last names. To Zimots. I don't like the name Lizzie Zimots, I like Lizzie Stabler better. So anyway, mom told me I was staying at the house with her and her fiance, soon to be husband. I kept aruguing with her. But then Kevin whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head, and He came up the stairs. He pinned me to the wall, and punched me in the face, and slashed my neck. Then he pushed me down the stairs. I landed on my face. Which is how I broke my nose. Then he slammed my head against the wall. I was calling for help, but Maur, Dickie, and Kath, were crying, and all my so-called-mom could do was look away. Besides, she had to get used to Kevin's desciplining ways. Then he left me on the floor, backed up, and just looked at me. Then Maur grabbed Kath, and Dickie, and backed them up. She dried her eyes, and looked to see that Mom and Kevin weren't looking. She picked me up, and ran me to her car. Kevin started running after her, but Kathleen punched him in the face, and Dickie kicked him in the shin. Then we all ran to the car, and we winded up here. Or, actually I winded up here. Maur, Kath, and Dickie, are in a hotel across the street," Lizzie finished and cried. Olivia rubbed her back and pulled her into a hug. Lizzie cried into her shoulder. Olivia gave a glance at Eliott, who had a blank face. He bent down and whispered,

"It's okay you're safe now. Shhhhh."

"I don't want to move in with them. I don't even want to look at them anymore," Lizzie sobbed.

"It's okay, Liz. We'll help you. We promise."

**A/N, well there is chapter 3, poor, poor Lizzie! press the little blue button**


	4. Who will she turn to?

A/N Here is the fourth chapter. Which I have 2 say is pretty short. (But I have a HUGE writers block) Enjoy whats here!  
Disclaimer: I have gotten down on my knees, begged and pleaded, and even sang a song about how much I love SVU but Dick Wolf still ownes them. weep weep what a lucky man. blows nose

"Well Ms. Stabler, it seems you can go now," The doctor announced.

It had been 3 days since the incident and Lizzie was happy to get out of the hospital. But one question always popped up in her mind. Where was she gonna go? She didn't want to go back to Kevin, and she wasn't really sure if she could stay with her father.

"Thank you sooooo much," Lizzie said to the doctor. He let out a smile, and handed some papers to Elliot and Olivia, who were sitting on a couch nearby.

"Now your parents can just look over these," The doctor said looking at Elliot and Olivia.

"Oh, those aren't my parents. It's my dad Elliot and his coworker Olivia," Lizzie said

"Oh, well then I'm so terribly sorry," he said to Olivia.

"It's okay," Olivia said back.

There was a long gap of silence, and then Elliot stated to Lizzie and Olivia that he was going to go get a soda. He left the room to go to the cafeteria.

"Olivia," Lizzie started.

"Yes," Olivia replied.

"Thanks," Lizzie said.

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"Keeping my dad so calm about this. I'm surprised he hasn't killed Kevin, or threatened mom yet. He really likes you Liv. So do Maur, and Kath, and Dickie. You treat us better than our own mother. So, thanks. that's probably why the doctor thought you were my mom."

Olivia was slightly taken aback by this. The words pierced her, and made her feel special.

"Your welcome Lizzie," She replied back, and pulled her into a hug.

"Are your siblings still in the hotel?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to them since they drove me here," Lizzie responded.

"Do any of your siblings have a cell phone?" Olivia asked.

"I think that Maureen has hers. Me and Dickie can't have one until we turn 14, and I think that Kevin broke Kathleens," Lizzie said.

"He broke Kathleens cell phone?" Olivia asked wide-eyed in shock.

"Yeah. She was getting a call from her friends, and it was after 10:00. So Kevin lashed out and threw it against the wall," Lizzie answered.

Olivia was surprised at the thought of Kathleens Pink Razr being thrown against the wall because of a late night call.

"Hello, hello again!" Elliot sang walking into the room.

"El, you're singing," Olivia stated.

"Ehh... Anyway, Liz, you ready to go?"

"Yes, but where am I going to stay?" She asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia, who was on the phone talking to Maureen, because she wasn't sure if she was still in the hotel with her siblings, who are all wondering how Lizzie was doing, who was wondering where she was going to stay.(Confusing, I know)

They exchanged glances, and Olivia said, "Your siblings are still in the hotel. They've been there these past three nights."

"Ya'll still didn't answer my question. Where am I going to stay?"  
Lizzie said.

They both sighed, and thought about this for a while, until they heard Lizzie let out a slight squeal.

Elliot and Olivia both turned around to see Kathy in the doorway with her hands on her hips, Lizzie's siblings behind her, and next to her was a tall man, built, and about 6 feet, who Elliot and Olivia thought must've been Kevin.

A/N Okay, and there's chapter four! Hope you like it. PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON


	5. AN, please read and I will love you

A/N: Just so you know, I really want an Idea for the title, I cannot think of anything. So if you have a title Idea, tell me.


	6. One more week

A/N Okay, here is chapter 5, and I would love to give a special thanks to onetreefan for my title! You rock, and I love all the reviews I'm getting!

Disclaimer: Only Kevin

"You know you can still stay with us, if you don't pull something like that anymore."

Eliott turned around to see the man who physically abused her daughter in the doorway, along with her so called mother, who did absolutley nothing about it.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter you son of a bitch!" Elliot screamed in fury, feeling his face turn red, and his knuckles shape into fist.

"Elliot," Olivia started, walking up to him from a crying Lizzie.

"Olivia, very nice to see you again," Kathy said with a smirk.

"So this is the slut that your husband was sleeping with while you were still married?" Kevin asked looking at Olivia.

"Wow, that is cold. You're sleeping with your partner, and you know that he has to take care of the 4 little whores, and his wife," Kevin finished.

Elliot shoved Olivia aside, standing face to face with Kevin.

"Wow. Sleeping with each other. Is that what Kathy told you?" Elliot asked Kevin, who just sent a serious look at Elliot.

"Well listen up you bull son of a bitch, Kathy's a freakin' liar, we are not sleeping together, you don't call Olivia a slut, and abslolutley NOBODY gets away with calling my children whores, you got that?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I lost after ' Well listen up ' ," Kevin answered stepping closer to Elliot.

"We're here to get Lizzie Elliot, all you have to do is sign, and hand her over," Kathy said.

"You think that you can get her, after all you put her through? Well guess what, I am not going to work that way," Elliot said sternly.

"Custody," Kathy said.

"Screw the Custody," Elliot said.

"I am not going to let my Little angel stay with you and the Devil's partner here. You abused her, you did nothing about it, I am not letting her go back to you two, you guys can just go ahead, get married, have sex, have ten children like the two little sluts you are. Be happy, do whatever you want with your lives, except for hurt my children. So you know what, screw you, screw your little boyfriend, and screw the custody, because I will get my Elizabeth. And if I see another one of my children, my flesh, my blood in here, from your doing, something bad will happen to you, and If you call Maureen, Dickie, Kathleen, or Lizie whores, or If you call Olivia a slut again, expect me to be dealing with you by myself" Elliot finished in an angry screaming tone.

"Um.. Actually, since Kathy and I are getting married, I'll have custody as well, so you can just step aside, because we're ready to take Liz home," Kevin said pushing Elliot.

"Don't call me Liz!" Lizzie screamed at Kevin.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Elliot asked getting in front of Kevin.

"You know Elliot, Kevin is right, he does get custody as well," Kathy said.

"Yeah, when you get married. I'm sorry, but I do not think that he will be getting full custody of anything soon," Olivia said eyeing Kevin.

"You can't be so sure of that. And you know what, you can go ahead and take Elliot, because I didn't even want that Son of a bitch in the first place. You guys can take Lizzie, but for only one week. And then she comes back to us, can you make sure of that?" Kathy asked Olivia.

"Why one week Kathy?" Olvia asked.

"Because the wedding is in 5 days," Kathy finished.

"5 days, wow. I thought you guys got engaged three days ago," Olivia said. walking closer to Kathy looking her eye to eye.

"Olivia, don't even bother. You know that they're just getting married, so that they can piss me off, and fuck each other," Elliot said, and smiled at the happy couple.

"Now I see why my Kathy divorced you. Not only are you sleeping with some slut, but got her pregnant, and produced whores 1, 2, 3, and 4," Kevin said.

"I told you to never call my children whores, or Olivia a slut ever again," Elliot said.

"Whoops, must've slipped," Kevin said back.

Suddenly Kevin pushed Elliot aside, and walked over to Lizzie, "Be ready to come back in a week," Kevin said.

Kevin, while walking back to Kathy, pushed Elliot once more, but Elliot decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Kevin and slapped him in the face. Kevin threw a punch at Elliot, but Elliot ducked and grabbed his arm. He punched him in the face, kicked him on the leg, and kneed him in the stomach, topping it off by throwing him down on the ground.

He kneeled down beside Kevin, and said quietly, "Live a good life, because it's going to be a short, painful one if you keep going at this rate."

Kevin got up, and ran to Kathy. Wow, that's a shocker. Big, strong, stupid, guy running beihind his girlfriend.

"One week, and that's it," Kathy finished, pushing the siblings towards Elliot, and leaving with her fiancee.

Elliot turned and looked at his kids, then to Olivia.

"Dad, I have to go back to the college, so you can cross my name of the list," Maureen said.

"Maureen, be careful," Olivia said running up to her. Elliot hugged his eldest daughter, and asked,

"Where is your car? I'm thinking they may have destroyed it by now."

"In an alleyway, where they couldn't see it," Maureen answered.

"Smart move, you take it after me," Elliot said, and Maureen laughed.

"Be careful okay," Elliot said.

"Okay," Maureen said back. She got up and hugged her dad once more, then leaved to go back to her car.

"You kids have clothes at my house, okay?" Elliot said.

"Yeah, thank you daddy!" All of his kids responded.

"I hope this is okay with you and your dad, but I can just stay around and help," Olivia suggested.

"Yes!" Dickie said, him, and his sisters running up to hug their dad's coworker.

"Please Daddy!" Kathleen begged.

"Okay, sure," Elliot said, smiling at the sight of Olivia and his kids.

Yays, and whoo-hoos were heard from his kids.

Elliot and Olivia thought to themselves, ' This is going to be a fun week'.

A/N Yay! I finished this chapter, please press the blue button, and it will spread joy and happiness to all of your lives and mine. But mostly mine.


	7. Elliot's apology, and a little game

**A/n Thank you all for reviewing! Here is chapter 6!  
**

**Disclaimer: Just Kevin, and nobody else.**

"Well, here we are," Elliot announced opening the door.

Kathleen and Dickie ran into the house. Kathleen to the bathroom, and Dickie to the kitchen. Elliot was setting everything up, and Olivia was at the door, helping a limping Lizzie get into the house. Elliot, seeing this, ran over to the two, and grabbed the other side of his daughter, helping Olivia. The both lifted her up slightly, and laid her down on the sofa. Suddenly, They both heard a loud,"Ewww!"

In the kitchen, was Dickie, wafing his nose at the strange odor coming from the fridge,

"Dad, you kept that fish!" He asked in a loud tone.

"You said you wanted to keep it," Elliot said to his only boy.

Dickie looked disgusted at the five day old fish, and make a post-puke face, making Elliot and Olivia laugh.

"Here," Olivia said, grabbing a pair of tongs and handing them to Dickie. He gladly took them and discarded the basted fish from dinner 5 nights ago, into a bag. He tied it tight, and flung it into the trash can outside, walking back into the house with a relieved face, which Elliot and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at.

"Olivia, thanks for helping me with the kids," Elliot said.

"No problem. I love them like my own kids," Olivia stated.

"And I'm sorry for everything I said to you on the phone. I was just mad that you asked for a new partner 'Liv. And I'm also sorry for yelling at you in the squad room. I didn't mean it, any of it. I just don't want you to leave me," Elliot confessed.

"I'm sorry El," She said pulling him into a hug, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elliot's storm blue eyes locked with Olivia's lucious chocolate brown ones, and they both let out a slight breath.

Dickie noticing all this said, "Cut the crap and kiss her already." Under his breath, only loud enough so that his dad could hear his remark.

Elliot looked at his son with a look that could kill, and to Dickie it meant ,' I can hear every Frickin' word you're sayin'. Dickie laughed, and went to go check on his twin sister, who was lying on the couch watching all this as well.

Elliot looked at Olivia again and said, "No really, thank you."

And Olivia responded again, "Really, it's no problem," just above a whisper, and kissed him on the cheek, making Elliot turn a bright pink. She laughed and walked away, making Elliot stand there. He gently touched his cheek, and let out a light smile. Kathleen was at the top of the stairs, taking in all of this, and surprised at how much her dad really felt for his partner. She walked down the stairs and sat next to her brother and sister. Elliot walked into the room and said,

"Okay you know the drill, Kathleen, Lizzie, you two sleep in the guest room bed, and Dickie will sleep in the pull out bed underneath that one. ( That's a bed that is underneath a bed, and when you want to sleep on it, you pull it out. My bed has one) Olivia, you can sleep in my room, and I'll just sleep on the couch," Elliot finished, as everybody went to the rooms.

"Elliot, you don't have to sleep on the couch," Olivia suggested.

"Oh yeah, then where will you sleep?" Elliot asked.

Olivia thought about this for a moment.

"We can share your bed," Olivia suggested.

Elliot stop what he was doing and looked at his partner.

"Are you sure you're going to be comfortable with that?" Elliot asked.

"I'm sure Elliot," Olivia said with a smile.

**In the Guest room**

"Did you guys see what happened in the kitchen?" Kathleen asked her little siblings.

"Yeah, dad and Liv were barely flirting with each other," Dickie said.

"They weren't flirting. They were lost in a little romance scene," Lizzie corrected.

"Isn't that the same as flirting?" Dickie asked, and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, all of that did happen, but did you see what happened after that?" Kathleen asked.

"No," Dickie and Lizzie answered at the same time.

"Liv kissed dad on the cheek," Kathleen said.

"Awwww," Lizzie said. "How cute!"

"Yeah, That's pretty good!" Dickie said.

"But not good enough," Kathleen said.

The three Stabler children looked at each other, and Kathleen felt a sly smile going onto her face.

"I have an Idea," Kathleen said.

"What?" Lizzie and Dickie asked at the same time.

"Have any of you ever played a game called 'Matchmaker'?"

**A/N There's that chapter, and I hope you liked it! Whats going to happen next? You'll find out soon, as long as you keep the reviews coming.**


	8. the Plan

A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to **onetreefan, nickysbabygirl, SVUCHiCA48, BrittanyLS, Butterflu215, and MeloniFreak, **for reviewing my last chapter!

Disclaimer: Nobody in this chapter

"Hey Liv," Kathleen said walking down the stairs.

"What's up Kath?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you," Kathleen answered.

"Okay," Olivia said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kathleen asked.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked with a giggle.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kathleen asked again.

"Since when do you want to know?" Olivia asked her this time.

"I just want to know," Kathleen answered.

"Well..." Olivia started.

"Yes," Kathleen encouraged her.

"I do not have a boyfriend," Olivia answered.

'Yes!' Kathleen mouthed when Olivia wasn't looking.

"Well do you have your sights set on somebody?" Kathleen asked this time.

"No, not right now," Olivia answered.

"Oh," Kathleen said above a whisper._ That's good because it means she doesn't like someother guy, but bad, because it means she doesn't have her sights set on dad,_ She thought to herself

"Do you want to start dating again?" Kathleen asked.

"Since when do you want to know all of this?" Olivia asked.

"I just want to have a little talk with my dad's coworker," Kathleen answered.

"About my love life?" Olivia asked.

"Well.. Yeah sure, I guess," Kathleen answered.

Olivia nodded her head.

After a couple of seconds of silence Kathleen asked again,

"So you don't have a boyfriend, eh?"

In Elliot's room

"Daddy," Dickie started.

"Yes," Elliot replied.

"Do you want to start dating again?" Lizzie asked.

"Maybe... Why do you ask?" Elliot said.

"We just wanted to know," They both said at the same time.

'Oh' Elliot mouthed.

"So, do you?" Dickie asked.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" Elliot asked his son.

"YES!" Lizzie and Dickie said at the same time.

Elliot let out a laugh at his twins' curiousness.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Elliot said to his kids.

"Yes, but we know you're not going to kill us," Lizzie said.

"So maybe you could let us know," Dickie said.

"Okay do you really want to know?" Elliot asked.

"YES, YES, YES!" Dickie and Lizzie said.

"I think... I think I am ready to start dating again," Elliot said looking up at his ceiling.

Dickie and Lizzie high fived, and Elliot noticed this gesture.

"What was that all about?'' He asked.

"What?" The twins asked.

"The high five thing, you know," Elliot muttered.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Dickie said grabbing Lizzie and helping her out of the room.

Elliot laughed slightly, and continued what he was doing.

In the guest room

Dickie was pulling out the bed while Kathleen was explaining everything to them.

"So dad thinks he wants to start dating again, and Olivia doesn't have a boyfriend," Kathleen started.

"That's a plus," Lizzie said.

"That's a very good start," Dickie added.

"Yes it is. Now, I need you guys to go back to dinner a couple of nights ago," Kathleen said.

"Ewwwww! I do not want to think about my fish!" Dickie complained.

"Well then, do you remember AFTER Dinner?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah. Dad got all mad at Liv, and yelled at her on the phone," Lizzie said.

Kathleen nodded.

"But what does it mean?" Lizzie asked.

"Well one, it means that we have to act fast if Olivia is getting a new partner, and two, you will be super thankful of my memory," Kathleen said,

"Why?" Dickie asked.

"Because, if you remember, dad admitted that he loved Liv," Kathleen said.

"He did? How come you know this and we don't?" Dickie asked.

"Because I just do. Now if I remember clearly, he said something like, "A New partner. So what you're just going to throw almost ten years of beating down perps, and working together, and knowing, and saving,' **and loving **', and looking out for each other. Well I guess you can just screw that, Screw it all." Kathleen said, emphasizing the words 'And Loving'.

"Wow, you really do have a good memory," Dickie said.

"I know. It's really good for tests," Kathleen said.

"So how do we get them to remember that he said that? Besides, he might just love her as a friend," Dickie brought up.

"Yeah, but he still loves her, we just have to let her know that," Kathleen said.

"Well how is that going to happen?" Lizzie asked.

"I know you may think I'm stupid, but, everytime dad and Liv get mad at each other, they always make up, and then it becomes a soft moment. We need to have a little make up moment, and another Love confession moment," Kathleen said,

"So how are we going to do that?" Dickie and Lizzie asked.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but we need to get them mad at each other again," Kathleen said, and let out the breath she was holding.

A/N Dun dun dun, do not worry all you EO people, they will only be mad at each other for a short while! Or will they, Hmmmmm. Well who cares, as long as they confess they love each other and make up right! Well again, you can find this out, only if you press the little blue button. Toodles!


	9. They're not alone

A/N Hello all and welcome to the next chapter! It may be short, because L&O Is on in 30 minutes!

Disclaimer: Nothing Nadda Zip

Captain Cragen was in his office, rearranging files, which he did rarely, and reading different newspaper articles. He sifted through the papers, reports, and warrants on his desk, until he came to and unfamiliar red piece of paper. He unfolded it and saw what looked to be Olivia's handwriting.

Captain Cragen,

If you are reading this, you should know that I've made my decision.

I feel that it is best that I transfer to a new squad As soon as possible.

I really need to cut loose of the squad, and of all the troubles that have

arose between me and my partner, I know you have given me time to

think about this, and I really have, but I do believe this is the right choice.

Tell Elliot that I'm Gone. All because of him. He has made my job at the

unit miserable, and I don't want to see him ever again. I just need to break

loose of his chains, and Live a stress... ALMOST stress free life.

Thank you for all you have done for me, and I love you like a father,

Yours Truly,

Olivia

Cragen folded up the note, feeling a tear stream down his cheek. She was leaving. Or was she? Little did he know, The Stabler 3 were standing outside, watching through his window.

"What's going on in there?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm not sure," Dickie said.

"Wait, you guys, he's crying?" Kathleen said in shock.

"Whoa... Crying. I'm sure he's just cheery," Dickie said.

"If our note to Cragen made him cry, imagine what our note to dad will do to dad," Lizzie said.

"And you know what that means," Dickie said.

"Rage," Kathleen answered.

"And a lot of it," Lizzie answered, giving her siblings a high five.

Kathleen slowly opened the door to Cragen's office, and noticed her dried up his tears quickly, trying to be strong.

"Hello you guys, what's up?" He asked.

"That note," Kathleen said.

Cragen looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"How did you guys know about this note?" Cragen asked.

"We wrote it," Dickie said non-chalantly.

Cragen stared at them wide-eyed in shock.

"Do you know how scared, sad, and angry this got me?" Cragen asked.

"That's what we wanted it to do," Lizzie said, and Kathleen started to explain the plan to him.

"We are writing a note to dad, saying it's from Liv, a note filled with hate and anger. When dad finds it, he'll blow his top at her. You know, he jumps to conclusions really fast, not giving her a chance to say anything. But when they get into a fight, he always admits his fellings, they're just to mad at each other to care. So this time, were thinking of a way to get them to care, we just need to find out how."

"So, you guys are playing matchmaker eh?" He asked.

"We know that you might not want them to fall in love, bu-" Lizzie started being cut off by Cragen.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean. I just don't want it to interfere with the job," Cragen said.

The kids smiled.

"Now if you guys want, sure I'll help, but you'll need some other people to help them realize it," Cragen said.

"Really who?" Dickie and Lizzie asked.

Cragen stepped the kids out of his office and eyed Munch, Fin, Warner, Casey, and Huang.

"Watch out for Munch and Fin, just say NO to bets," Cragen said.

"Good luck," He finished, heading back into his office.

The kids smiled, and headed off to their round off.

A/N TEN MINUTES! I NEED TO UPDATE FAST! I know it probably sucked, but I'm time crunching! I'll try a long chapter tomorrow! Au revoir!


	10. Squad house round up

A/N. Yay! I'm updating again! Thanks to **objectionxquaetioneversare, El Chacal, MeloniFreak, nickysbabygirl, onetreefan, Xo-Samm hearts SVU, and SVUCHiCA48 **for reviewing! They made me feel all fuzzy inside! So Here we go!

Disclaimer: don't own, never had, and sadly never will.

They smiled and waved to Cragen, who was walking back into his office until he turned arond and said.

"You might want to even go down to the mourge," and walked back into his office.

**DESK OF DET. JOHN MUNCH**

**SVU SQUAD ROOM**

**1:40 PM (DUN DUN)**

"Hello Uncle Munchy," Lizzie said walking up to Munch.

"Hello there little lady," He responded, helping Lizzie sit down.

"How are you doing? Is something wrong?" Munch asked.

"No, nothing is wrong," Lizzie responded.

"I actually need help from you," Lizzie said.

"Really? Well how can I help you," He asked like a cheesy sales clerk.

"It's daddy and Olivia," Lizzie started.

"Ooooh. Well it's okay Lizzie. You're dad and Olivia are just partners, nothing more," Munch said conclusioning that Lizzie was afraid that they liked each other.

"Nooooooo.. Well. Yeah. That's what we want to stop," Lizzie said to Munch.

"What? Your dad and liv being partners?" Munch asked.

"Nooooooo.. Well. Yeah. Well, no. We want them to be partners, and something more," Lizzie said.

"Ooooh. Well then, I'm here to help. I thought I was the only one who wanted them together," Munch said.

"I thought you placed bets with Fin," Lizzie said.

"Well yeah, but I always thought that he just did that so he could win, get money and rub it into my face."

**DESK OF DET. ODAFIN TUTUOLA,**

**SVU SQUAD ROOM**

**1:42 PM (DUN DUN)**

"What's up Fin?" Dickie asked, walking up to Detective Tutuola.

"Notin' much. Why?" He asked.

"We need your help on something," Dickie said back.

"Really? Whacha' need help wit?" Fin asked.

"Liv and my dad," Dickie replied.

"Dickie, you know that it's going to be natural for your dad to start dating again," Fin said, implying that dickie didn't want his dad to date Olivia.

"And that's great. Because we know he's in love with Olivia," Dickie said.

"You noticed that also?" Fin asked.

"Who hasn't?" Dickie said.

Fin shrugged his shoulders.

"So we need your help on this little matchmaker game were playing," Dickie said.

"If it involves me beating Munch's ass on the bet, sure, I'll do it," Fin said.

"Great," Dickie said.

**OFFICE OF ADA CASEY NOVAK**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**1:50 PM (DUN DUN)**

"Hey Case."

"Hey Kath," Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak said looking up from her desk of Restraining orders, papers, and warrants.

"What's up?" Casey asked.

"We need help with My dad and Olivia," Kathleen said.

"We?" Casey asked.

"Me and my siblings," Kathleen said.

Casey started ,"Kathleen, when I was younger, my parents got divorced. I lived with my dad, and It is hard to see him datin-"

"No, you see that's what we want," Kathleen corrected her.

"Oh, well then in that case, what can I help with?" Casey asked evening her papers.

"We're playing a game here, called Matchmakers," Kathleen said.

"Ooohhh. Well then you came to the right person, I'm a master at that game," Casey said with confidence.

"Really?" Asked Kathleen.

"Yes, but I never tried it on El and Liv, because I knew they would be too damn stubborn," Casey said.

"Oh," Kathleen said.

"Yeah. But I guess they've loosened up now," Casey said.

"They have. Liv kissed dad on the cheek yesterday," Kathleen said with her face glowing.

"Awww," Casey said.

"I know. It was so adorable, I saw the whole thing. So anyway, here's our plan," Kathleen started leaning in to tell Casey their plan.

**DOC. GEORGE HUANG'S OFFICE**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**2:03 PM (DUN DUN)**

"Huang!" Dickie called out, with Lizzie's arm around his shoulder trying to balance.

"Hey you two," Huang said back.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's about dad and Olivia," They said sitting down.

"You guys, it's perfectly normal for you to be very uncomfortable with this, but even though your dad may want to start dating again, you have to understand, your dad ma-"

"NO! We WANT him to get together with Liv!" Dickie and Lizzie screamed.

"Okay then. Just calm down," Huang said.

"We want you to help us play matchmaker," Lizzie started.

"Well, it may be difficult. Have they showed any signs of physical attraction?" Huang asked.

Lizzie and Dickie looked at him with a 'Duh' Face.

"Okay, Tell me the plan," Huang said.

Lizzie and Dickie secretly high-fived each other.

**M.E MELINDA WARNER**

**MOURGE**

**2:13 PM (DUN DUN)**

"Hello Kathleen," Warner greeted Kathleen who was walking through the Mourges doors.

"Hey, do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Kathleen asked. Warner walked up to her and they stepped out side.

"Listen, Kathleen. If your dad and Liv seem like they like each other, you don't have to be afraid Liv is great," Warner said.

"I KNOW THAT! That's why I'm trying to get them together here!" Kathleen said in a yell.

"Well sorry," Warner said,

"Sorry," Kathleen said.

"So what's going on?" Warner asked.

"We have a plan to get them together," Kathleen started.

"Oh, you're playing matchmaker?" Warner asked.

"Yes," Kathleen said.

"Well then tell me everything, I need to kick Munch's ass on that bet," Melinda said.

Kathleen smiled a large smile and started.

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM**

**2:17 PM (DUN DUN)**

"Munch! What the hell did you put into this stuff?" Fin asked spitting out his coffee.

"Grounded coffee beans and water," Munch responded.

"Do you want to place a new bet?" Munch asked.

"Why? You're just gonna lose more money anyways," Fin said.

"That may be true, but still," Munch said.

Fin rolled his eyes, and went back to his paperwork.

A/N there's that chapter. Read and Review!


	11. Hurricane Stabler

A/N Thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it!

Here we go!

SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM

8:56 PM

(DUN DUN) (Elliot isn't there)

"Dear Elliot, I'm really sorry I'm doing this, but I have to. I know that it's pretty rushed, but I have to get out of there. Think of me as the female Brian Cassidy in this Elliot. I have to get out because This job is tearing us apart. I know that I am one of the only things you have left, and I guess that's just one less to look back on. Think about it. Now, you don't have to always look over your shoulder to see if I'm okay. -Olivia," Kathleen finished in awe.

"Wow Casey, this letter is perfect. How did you know everything that was going on and what they said to each other?" Dickie asked.

"Are you kidding me? Everybody knew what was going on and what they said to each other. Some of that was from a fight they had a while back," Casey answered. Fin and Munch nodded their heads.

"Okay so did everybody do what they had to do?" Lizzie asked rubbing the new bandage on her forehead.

"I gave Olivia the next three days off so that Elliot would think she's gone," Cragen said.

"We're going to take Elliot out tonight to talk to him, and put him into his rock-angry rage," Fin said pointing to Munch.

"I'm going to talk to Elliot about Olivia leaving. Usually talking to me makes him madder," Huang said kind of shamefull.

"And we're going to be with Olivia for a while so that she doesn't show up around Elliot," Warner said pointing to Casey.

"And we've convinced Olivia that we're fine, and that she could go home. It was hard, but it worked," Dickie said.

"Great, everythings set!" Kathleen said.

"Ready?" Lizzie asked.

Some yesses and of courses could be heard around the squad room.

"Lets make what we've been waiting for for 7 years finally happen!" Munch said in a joyful tone, gaining applause and cheers from the room.

"And let me kick Munch's ass on the bet!" Fin said imitating Munch. Getting more cheers from the room.

Lizzie, Dickie, and Kathleen let out laughs and giggles.

"Then let's get going! We'll start tomorrow," Kathleen said

**THE NEXT DAY**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM**

**10:56 AM (DUN DUN)**

"Hey El," John Munch said looking up from his paper.

"Hey John, Fin," Elliot said grabbing a mug of coffee. He spat it out immediatley and asked,

"John, what the hell did you put in this stuff?"

"That's exactley what I asked him," Fin said.

"And I'm going to say the same answer. Ground coffee beans and water," John answered.

Elliot wiped his mouth and said down at his desk, aware that Olivia wasn's sitting next to him. He started getting red, and could feel himself heating up. _What if she left me? _He thought to himself. He sifted through more and more papers finding Olivia's note.

Fin looked at Munch, who looked at Cragen, who looked at Huang, knowing that things were about to blow full force. Once the sighting was finished, everybody fixed their Eye's on Elliot, who's heart beat fast as he opened the paper.

"Lock the door, hit the floor, Cause Hurricane Stabler's coming at a full tilt," Munch whispered to Fin. Elliot started reading,

_Dear Elliot, _

_I'm really sorry I'm doing this, but I have to. _

_I know that it's pretty rushed, but I have to get out of there. _

_Think of me as the female Brian Cassidy in this Elliot. _

_I have to get out because This job is tearing us apart. _

_I know that I am one of the only things you have left, _

_and I guess that's just one less to look back on. _

_Think about it. Now, you don't have to always look over your shoulder to see if I'm okay._

_-Olivia_

Elliot looked straight at the captain and asked,

"Cap, please don't say that you transfered her," Elliot said with a chocking in his throat, along with an agonizing fury.

Cragen looked at Elliot and said,

"I'm sorry Elliot. She wanted to let go."

He walked back into the office, and Elliot was starting to stare at the note, feeling his had shape into a fist. Munch and Fin noticing this gesture whipped out a cell phone, and dialed Elliot's home phone. They stepped into the interrigation room, and heard the familiar voice of a teenager answer the phone.

"Well, how'd it go?" Kathleen asked.

"Mission make Elliot mad until you can see his face as red as a tomato complete."

A/N There's that chapter, and I hope you liked it at least a little bit. Review please! (Thank you to El Chacal for the quote "Lock the door, hit the floor, Cause Hurricane Stabler's coming at a full tilt". That just reminded me of something Munch would say. hope you don't mind me borrowing it)


	12. Great job George

-1**_A/N Here is this chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. I don't have many more chapters to go and I hope to get it done b4 august 14. ( first day of school) _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them, right now, I'm really mad at Dick. He gets them, AND a star on the Hollywood walk of fame? HOW RUDE!**_

Elliot ran up the squad room stairs, to the crib, slamming the door behind him as he strode in. He sat down on one of the bunks, head in his hands, with a single tear falling out of his ocean crystal blue eyes.

"Why?" he asked himself, voice trembling as he took in the letter the love of his life had left him.

"Why?" he asked once more, letting another stray tear run down his face hitting the bunk with his fist. Little did he know, Cragen, who was witnessing all of this, ran down the stairs, and to the interrogation room, where Munch was talking to Kathleen on the cell phone.

"Fin, can you come here please?" Cragen asked. Fin walked over to his boss, careful not to disrupt Munch

"Whazzup?" he asked.

"I think you guys really brought it low this time," Cragen said.

"Why?" Fin asked. Cragen shot his a sighing look, and Fin spoke up.

"Oh you can not be serious captain, Elliot never cries."

"Well he is right now," Cragen said.

"Well is he mad?" Fin asked.

"Of course he's mad you damn idiot!" Cragen said.

"Great," Fin said walking back in to the interrogation room.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Nuh-uh. Uh-huh," Fin heard Munch say into the receiver.

"Can't you say anything else?" Fin asked slapping Munch in the head, and grabbing the phone.

"Kathleen, it's Fin. I think your dad is bad enough," Fin said.

"Great, well then you two have Huang talk to him, and then you guys take him to the bar soon," Kathleen said.

"Kay," Fin answered hanging up. He looked at Huang and pointed up to the cribs. 'good luck' he mouthed, before Huang went up.

"Elliot," Huang started when he noticed Elliot. No answer.

"Elliot," Huang said louder.

"What?" Elliot said in a low tone. Huang sat down next to him.

"Listen Elliot, I know that you're upset, but you have to listen to me," Huang said. Knowing that that line sent him over the edge.

"No, I'm not listening to anybody ever again. Because my life, has been a hell-hole. I can't trust anybody! I had a father, who was a son of a bitch and slapped me like there was no tomorrow, and mother who was never there, a wife who left me to date her loser fiance who abused my child, whom which they get back in three days, and now I have the love of my life leaving me, when we never talked about it, and all I have left is a job, and she knew that!" Elliot yelled, stomping down the stairs as he yelled it.

Everybody in the squad room had their eyes fixed on Elliot, and Fin gave Munch a silent hi-five.

"Good job George," Munch said, giving him a pat on the back as Elliot went out to get a little air in the bitter New York cold.

The air whisked his face, and pierced his cheeks, to where he felt slightly numb.

"Hey El," Fin said from behind him. Elliot turned around and stared at his friend.

"What do you want Fin?" Elliot asked pissed off.

"That was some blow up you had there," Fin said.

"I know it was, but it had good reason," Elliot said.

"Well maybe it did," Fin said smiling slyly. He let out a deep breath.

"Listen Elliot, me and Munch are gonna head over to Hargitay 'n' Meloni's to get a drink. I'm sure you might want to come after what happened today," Fin said.

"Sure, I'll go," Elliot said and turned to go back into the Squad room. While Fin secretly smiled to himself.

_**A/N There's that chapter, and I do own Hargitay 'n' Meloni's. hint hint! Reviews spread rainbows, pretty flowers, and unicorns to the land. Okay, they don't thank god, but please review**_.


	13. the Kick off

-1**A/N Thank you all who reviewed that last chapter, I love you all and so I am doing this one especially for u! This is where the plan really kicks into action.**

_**Disclaimer: Okay so Wolf owns this, CI, TBJ, The original, a Hollywood star, and has his name on a can of chili that I ate this afternoon? This dude just has it all. (Which means that I apparently do not own them) I am so jealous of him. (see him walk by) Hey Mister! Let me borrow your characters for like 2 seconds! (See him run down the street)**_

Elliot stepped in with Fin and Munch into Hargitay 'n' Meloni's for a drink. They walked down to the booth near by, and decided to get off their feet. Munch slumped down in his seat, and Fin sat down so hard, if he were to get up immediately it would have left a butt print. Elliot sat down quietly, and put his head into his hands.

"Elliot, come on, don't be this way," Munch said.

"Munch, he's supposed to be like that," Fin reassured him in a whisper.

"Like he's gonna listen to me," Munch said.

"Munch, you weren't the one who lost someone you love here," Elliot said.

"I've lost 4 ex-wives," Munch said.

"Yeah but you didn't love them. You only got down on one knee because you were too tired of standing," Fin said.

"Ehh…. Wait, Elliot, if you love Olivia, why don't you just tell her?" Munch asked.

"It's because you work with her right? Because you were married? Because you thought she wasn't your type. Because you thought she'd get mad? Because you thought that you were rushing things? Because you were afraid about the job? Because she slept with Cass-"

"Because it's too damn hard Munch!" Elliot snapped at him, gaining everybody's attention once again. He let out a sigh and put his head in his hands yet again.

"Great Munch, you got him madder," Fin said over enunciating the words.

"You're damn right. I can't take anymore of this, I'm getting out of here," Elliot said getting out of his seat, heading to his house.

Fin high-fived Munch again, and they headed back to order their drinks.

**CASEY'S APARTMENT**

"So 'Liv, you are so lucky Cragen gave you a week off," Casey said.

"You truly are, I cannot stand to see another organ or chromosome and DNA sample chart again," Warner added to the conversation.

"The weird part is, I don't even know why he let me off. It's like nobody needs me any more. The kids said that they don't need me around much anymore, and then there's the job, and I even think that Elliot is trying to avoid me."

"No," Casey and Melinda exaggerated at the same time.

"Yeah, and it's kind of starting to freak me out," Olivia finished.

"Hmmm.. Olivia do you mind if we ask you something?" Casey asked.

"You just did," Olivia said.

Melinda said ,"We'll take that as a yes. Do you-"

"Love Elliot?" Casey finished.

"How come everybody wants to know about my love life all of a sudden?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"We don't know… Well, do you?" They asked and huddled around her like a group of high school seniors when one of their friends had just got asked to prom by her crush.

"Well, maybe," Olivia said. Casey and Melinda listened carefully.

"Every time I'm around him, I don't know what happens. It's when I look into his deep crystal eyes, but I just lose it. I lose my dignity, and make myself look like a total fool. I don't know, I get weak kneed, and I start to get kind of nervous, but every time he's near, I also know that something magical can happen, just proving to me how much I feel for him," Olivia finished looking up at the ceiling

"Awww," Casey and Melinda responded staring at her with big eyes.

**A/N And there is that chapter! Keep reviewing! I can't believe all the fantastic reviews I'm getting! I love you all and I mean it! Read a couple of my one-shots on my profile page, and review them, since those are just shunned. Thank you all, and good night! (Blows kiss) **


	14. Who ruined it?

**A/N This is the next chapter. What happens when the whole plan turns upside down? Who gives it away? You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:... I can't believe I have to answer this. No. Nothing.**

Elliot sat alone in his living room. His sofa throw draped over his shoulders and the tv on mute. The light from the online college commercial, was the only source of light in his cold lonely home. He sighed lightly, and turned it off, leaving him empty. He thought over and over about Olivia. The way her eyes shone when she looked up at him. The way she would always finger comb her hair when she was thinking hard. The way she could comfort a child so easily. All of that seemed to go out the window, as his rage overtook him. He slammed his hand on the coffee table, shattering the glass a little.

"Shit," Elliot groaned. He leaned back, and rubbed his temples.

"What the hell is going on in my life?" He muttered.

**Meanwhile in the SVU squad room**

"So where are you again?" Fin asked Kathleen over the phone.

"At the Mall with Lizzie and Dickie," Kathleen answered.

"Isn't it too late for that?" Fin asked.

"It's never to late to go shopping," Kathleen answered again. Fin rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Have you told Maureen about the plan?" Fin asked.

"I asked Munch to tell her," Kathleen answered.

Fin turned around and looked at his partner playing the video games in the squad room.

"Munch, did you tell Maureen?" Fin asked his partner.

"Um-humm," Munch answered. Fin Hit him in the back of the head.

"YEAH SURE! Now leave me alone," Munch begged Fin.

"Apparantley he did," Fin answered.

"Okay, great," Kathleen said Hanging up the phone.

"Are you sure you did?" Fin asked Munch.

"Umm-hmm," Munch asked.

**Casey's house**

"Okay, what do you want to do now?" Olivia asked.

"I rented a Video, The pizza should be here in a second," Casey answered.

"Which video did you rent?" Warner asked.

"Ummm... Grease," Casey answered.

"I never was a fan of musicals, but I think Grease was okay," Olivia said.

"Same Here," Melinda said.

"I loved musicals when I was a little girl," Casey said.

"You? I could have never guessed," Warner said laughing.

"Seriously," Olivia said laughing along with her. Casey rolled her eyes, and got up to put some trash away.

The doorbell rang, and Olivia went to go get it.

"Pizza's here," She rang. Casey and Melinda went to the kitchen to get plates, while Olivia grabbed the money from the counter to pay for the pizza, and answered the door.

"Hey Maureen," Olivia chimed.

"Hey Liv," Maureen smiled back.

"So, how ya doing?" Olivia asked.

"Good, I work as a pizza deliverer on the weekends," Maureen said.

"That's great. We'll um, here's your money," Olivia said handing Maureen her money.

"And here's your Pizza, extra cheese, light sauce, mushrooms on one side. Thank you," Maureen said.

"Thanks Maur. See you later, tell your dad I say hello," Olivia said.

"Will do," Maureen said and left for the delivery car.

"See ya," Maureen said waving. Olivia waved back.

"Okay lets eat," Casey said walking out of the kitchen, handing her and Melinda a plate.

They grabbed their slice, and Casey put the DVD in the player. Their girls-only sleepover had begun.

**BACK AT THE STABLER RESIDENCE**

"Hey daddy," Maureen said stepping into the house.

"Hey Maureen. Don't you have work today?" Elliot asked.

"My Shift is over today," Maureen said sitting down. She noticed the glass on the ground from the coffee table.

"Daddy what the hell happened?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing, it's okay," Elliot said grabbing a soda for his eldest daughter.

"Daddy, something is wrong, what happened?" Maureen asked her father.

Elliot rested his head into his hands, and took a deep breath.

"Olivia transferred," Elliot said.

"To where?" Maureen asked confused.

"Out of the city, she didn't even tell me," Elliot said.

"Out of the city? When did she transfer?" Maureen asked.

"She left Manhattan this afternoon," Elliot said quietly.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Maureen asked.

"I know that you guys love her, and are taking this hard, but she's gone," Elliot said trying to comfort his daugther.

"Gone, gone where?" Maureen asked again stuttering, trying to get her head straight.

"I don't know, but she left the city. Listen it's okay if your hurt, but-," Elliot got cut off.

"No, no," Maureen said shaking and getting up.

"It's okay Maureen," Elliot said.

"No, Olivia couldn't have left," Maureen said facing the window and shaking her head.

"Maureen I miss her too," Elliot said.

"No. Dad, she's not gone," Maureen said.

"No that's not possible, she left me a note, everyone knows, she's gone," Elliot said.

"Well that's not possible because I just delivered her a Pizza," Maureen said.

Elliot gave his daughter a puzzled look, much like the one she's been giving him.

"Daddy, she's at Casey's."

**A/N Haha! I am soooo Evil! what a cliff hanger. I will try to update soon. R and R! I also have a new msn space- cheerqueenm17.spaces. it has a bunch of quotes that Chris a Marish said on set. Enjoy!**


End file.
